BOF's Best online friends
by sakuradancer3
Summary: When BB is bored out of his wits, he goes to a cyber cafe'. He makes friends with Raven online, but Raven has no clue its him. She acts nice, funny, caring, and they become Best online friends. (bofs) But, when his secret is discovered, things start to change...
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN. BUT I WILL! IT SHALL BE M-I-I-I-INE! 

I wrote this SUCH a long time ago…..I needed to write it.

InTeNeTiScOoL:sAySmE-InTeNeTiScOoL:sAySmE-InTeNeTiScOoL:sAySmE!

"I'm bored." complained Beast boy, looking around at all the titans, minus Raven who was not there.

"Well, then avocado, since this is the fifty-eight -NINTH- thanks Robin, fifty-NINTH time you've said that, may I offer you a suggestion?"

Beast boy flexed his two-month old muscles, which had come of a result of two options, traing or video games. Video games got boring...especially when you never won! ( HA!)

"Sure Cyborg. What is it?"

"LEAVE BEFORE I MAIM YOU!" Robin and Star nodded.

"Fine. Be that way." He rushed upstairs, and threw on a long sleeve shirt, jeans and a hat. He left the tower, and flew into town. He looked around, lamenting to no one in particular, which was good, since no one was there, and he might have a small problem if he thought he was talking to someone. "I want something new, that I have not done before. I've done everything in the city, I need something COMPLETLY AWESOME!" Just as he finished, he walked right near a man standing outside a door, who started saying,

"NEW CYBER CAFE! JUST OPENED, AND COMPLETLY AWESOME! AND JUST FOR A LIMITED TIME, WHEN YOU COME IN, YOU GET TWO FREE HOURS, JUST FOR WALKING IN!"

"What a coincidence! That sounds cool!" and with that, he walked in, and was quickly seated. He looked around. Only a nerd, and three girls were sitting in the cafe. One of girl had medium length black hair, that looked almost red, some freckles, glasses, and black clothes. (coughcough-me-coughcough) She was taller than one of the girls, and shorter the same as the other. The one she was shorter, had curly dark brown hair, to her shoulders, with purple highlights. She too had glasses, and was wearing a red shirt. Both girls had a bandana on, the tall one had a black one, the other one that looked like an American flag. The shortest one was wearing a hat, sunglasses, and a black tank top, with tight pants, and clogs. He sat down across from them, with the cubicle hiding them from view. He logged on to AOL Instant Messenger (Don't own...WAAAAH!) and typed in his name, **Iamb**OLD**b**OY. He was just about to surf the web, when he heard the waitress say to the girls across the cube, "Your herbal tea Ms..."

"Ruth, and thank you." He knew that voice. He peered through a crack in the cube. When the waitress left, he saw the short girl turn to the girl with the tea. "Soooo, you are RUTH now! HA!"

"Shut up Nala, and don't say ANYTHING HOLLY!." Beast boy knew for sure now who was under the hat. Raven, his team mate. He turned into a fly, and went to her shoulder. She had AIM up as well, and he noted her screen name. Going back, he typed her name, bbsevol , into the 'to' slot.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Hey there! Want to talk?

Bbsevol: Sure.

LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA

Ha, kind of a cliff hanger, not really. Review please, sorry its short, I have to go soon….so YAY!


	2. First IM session

Disclaimer: Why would you think I owned it? Juast asking. 

This chapter is dedicated to Lupine-spirit. Thanks for the reviews!

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: So...asl?

BBsevol: 14/f/Jump City, u?

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Cool! 14/m/Jump city.

BBsevol: Cool, hey sexy! (A/n: if you want to now where I got that from, look under my quotes on my profile)

Beastboy gaped at the screen. He decided that she could type in emotion...even if she could not talk like that. He glanced back at the screen.

BBsevol: U there?

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Turn on your webcam.

BBsevol: Ok.

She did, and he smiled at the familar face. As he stared into her eyes, he glared, and pushed, breaking free from the emotion barrier. He shrugged, that had been easy. He saw her eyes sparkle happily, and a small dancing light bouncing in the middle of her purple globes. He was inturrupted by the ping of the aim.

BBsevol: U there? Need CPR?

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: From you? sure!

BBsevol:O -blush- (she really blushed) Now you!

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY:Ehhh...PAW. I'll show you my eyes tho...

BBsevol: Ok then!

He did an she gasped as beautiful eyes filled the screen. She stared so long, that he threw back her own words at her, by saying:

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY:U there? Need mouth to mouth? lol.

BBsevol: If u r anything like ur eyes...bring it on hun!

He gaped. He had kind of been kidding.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY:What do you mean, anything like my eyes?

BBsevol: Have you never been told how beautiful your eyes are? They are the prettiest things I've ever seen. Actually...I'm wrong.

BBsevol: (continued) I've seen one other person's eyes that...(one of my friends) are a little more warm...and lovely...and soft...and sweet...and...you get it.

He grinned at the screen, never suspecting who it could be. (Hmmmm...I wonder who it is...lol)

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: So tell me about ur self.

He regretted this as soon as she started to send IM's faster than he could almost read. One in particular amused him.

BBsevol: So once I was at this party right, and me, being...me...just so you know I'm kinda goth...

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY:Thats ok.

BBsevol: Thanx, well anyway, I was saying it was stupid, and this dude named Spike (I know his name is Goth, just bare with me. came up to me and started talking to me.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: So?

BBsevol: He started talking about show tunes. DO I LOOK LIKE THE GIRL WHO LIKES SHOW TUNES? Need less to say, I ditched him after that.

For some reason, Beastboy was happy. For sometime, the team had been thinking Rae was still seeing him, and it had ticked him off. Now, he was happy.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Thats good. He was a jerk.

BBsevol: How do you know?

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: He sounds like a wanna-bee goth creep.

BBsevol: What do you know about goths?

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY:I live with one.

BBsevol: Oh, coolie!

They continued talking until their two hours was up.

Sorry the spacing might be weird...I'm tired. Shout out to Holly, who made me update this. You rule. -sends ANOTHER lemon drop- I'm gonna need some more! Anyway, review please.


	3. BB&Rae get info, 2nd chat

Disclaimer: Don't own it. 

The next day Raven left the tower right after breakfast. The titans were wondering where she was going.

"Dog, where is SHE going?" See?

"Probably to see Speck, or Spot..."

"She's not." They turned to look at Beast boy who had spoken. They noticed he was not begging them to eat tofu (THANK YOU'S are heard from the titans, while BB scowls) nor snarling viciously at the mention of the wanna-be.

"How do you know?"

"Talked to Spike. Apparently Raven does not like showtune liking WANNA-BEES!" They looked at him. 'Dog, that dude was curious enough to see if they were together? Why did he care?' "Dude, you ok?"

"Yeah, why would I not? Anyway, I got to go." He soared out the window.

"Why is he so...happy?"

"And where is he going?"

"I believe the word is...Muh?"

"Uh...Duh."

"Oh, thank you. DUH!"

"Um...duh, what?"

"To find Friend Raven!"

"Why would he go looking for RAAAAA-VAN?"

Starfire started banging her head on the wall.

"Uh, Star? Thats titanium metal..." he trailed off as her head broke through the metal. "Never mind."

AT the cafe'

BB immediatly IM-ed Raven. He managed to find out her fave colors, black and purple, her fave boy heros, a mix between BB, Batman, and Aqualad. hmmm...lol, fave animals, black bear cubs, tickle spot, top of her head, and almost got out if she had a crush, when time ran out.

Other Side of the Cube

Rae was happy to tell her friend about herself. She got his info too, which was green, (his fave FEMALE hero) Raven (hmmmmm), black birds, the palm of his hands, and almost got who he liked when the timer went out.

BB hurried back to the tower.

"Hey B! Wanna play video games?"

"Nah...oh, when Rae gets back, tell her I said hi ok?" He left to get tofu for a snack. Cyborg shook his head.

'Star was right...he's got it bad... AHA! ANOTHER LEVEL BEATEN BY THE MIGHTY CYBORG!'

Ok, sorry its short...I g2g. Review please, they make me smile.


	4. BB meets ME and my friends!

Disclaimer: If I owned it do you think I would be doing this right now? No, I would be planning an episode called 'Raven loves Beastboy'. Anyway, here is BOFS. Thank you to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED.  
SHOUT OUT TO -reads list of random reviewers- hoshi-ko88 shock-to-your-system RaeBBfolife and Lupine-Spirit. Also, to Holly, Sammie, and Katie, as well as MirandaOtto. Hey girls! 

lalalalalalalalalalala -DEEP BREATH- lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

The next day, Raven left the tower, in an even nicer mood then the day before. Beast boy dropped more information on her, then left as well. The titans were confused, and wanted to know how he knew this stuff.

"Dude, I'm confused. How does he know this stuff?" See?

AT THE CAFE':

Raven was sitting with some of her friends, the two girls from before, and a new girl. This girl had strait black hair, and Korean looking eyes. (Sorry Sammie, I'm bad at descriptions sometimes.) They all logged onto the computers and turned on AOL instant message. Nala turned to Holly, Sammie, and Rave-Ruth (I mean Ruth! ).

"HEY LOOK! Katierosepetal is on! And Mirandaotto...and Jessica is on! And Kayla! And Pippen! And Illona! And Notanangel, and babyhawk03, and Jeb713, and TotalNirvana13, and yahoorox!"

She trailed off as she noticed them staring at her.

"You need a life."

"She needs a BOYFRIEND." droned Raven. They all cracked up.

"Hey, what about that kid who has a crush on me?"

"You mean the first grader?"

"No, the eighth grader, you know the one in the other homeroom."

"Oh yeah, he's cute."

"Yeah, I agree with Holly."

In all the girl talk, no one noticed that Bold boy had logged on. Raven noticed soon though, and said:

"Oh, look! BOLD BOY IS ON! YEA! HA!"

Nala and Holly stared at Raven.

"You baka."

"Golly!" (You decide who said which.)

Sammie smirked.

"Gosh Rae, eager much?"

"Shut up Sam."

"Well, you are!"

"Yeah" agreed Holly.

Rae turned to Nala. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked. Sammie and Holly popped up.

"A SECRET! TELL US! TELL US! TELL US!" They chanted.

"Ok, Ok." she looked from side to side. "I kind of- well, I sort of-" They all smirked, while Holly, being hyper after eating her cake (Thanks for the cake Holly! -takes another bite- YUM!) sang out softly,

"You like him, You really do, as much as B does you..." Nala giggled.

"Who?" asked Rae, "I know a lot of B's. There Billy, Bonnie, BoldBoy, BB, Barbara, Burnaby, (on the other side of the wall, a certain listener cringed as he got back from the bathroom. He had missed everything from when Rae asked if they could keep a secret. He came back in time to hear her say his name twice.) 'Beast boy, and that bozo, Dark Knight. (Coming soon in my other teen titan's story, Rae's and BB's confusion)."

"Hey Dark knight does not start with B."

"But Bozo does!" They all laughed, and Raven started IM-ing her buddy.

She soon signed off, and left. Almost immediately, the three girls invited BB to a group chat.

(Sammie is Nightbolts, Holly is Zako lord, and Nala is DG3 for dancingirl3.)

Bold Boy has entered the chat room

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Um, hey.

**Zako lord:** Hey!

**Nightbolts:** Sup?

**DG3:** Hey BB!

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Why did you call me that?

**DG3:** Because its part of your screen name. I am bOLD bOY.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY:Oh, I knew that.

**Zako Lord:**Also, its your real name.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: Huh? My name is

**Nightbolts:** Gar.

**DG3:** Garfield.

**Zako Lord:** Garfield Logan.

**Nightbolts:** AKA Beast boy.

**Iamb**OLD**b**OY: What makes you say that? Huh?

**Nightbolts:** When you 1st Aimed Rae, you showed her your eyes & #1 DG3 here recognized them.

**DG3:** AHEM, any way, BESIDES THAT!

**Nightbolts:** lol, jk bof.

**DG3:** You were flirty.

**Zako Lord:** You knew about Spike, and lived with a Goth, as you also said before.

**DG3:** Also, I can see you through this crack in the cubicle, and not many people are green.

Beast boy blushed. They all logged off, and formally said hello. Then they went across the street to the Starbucks right there. (Which I do not own, nor any of its peppermint-y hot coco goodness.)

Next chapter:

BB talks with the girls, and finds out what shipper means! He also has an interesting conversation with the (or one of the) most solid BBRAE shipper, ME, though he does not know it yet. Also, he and Raven have a fight, which is not a big change, though what BB finds out might make the outcome a little different. Its going to be good, next time on YuYu- oops wrong show! Next time in BOFS!


	5. We all talk some

Disclaimer: Hi Ya'll! Sorry its been awhile! These friends of mine on AIM wanted me to update, so I am.

Random Thanks to:

TouyasIceMaiden1300

Links1fangirl

Matt

Shadow

dramaelfie

RavenluvsBB

The Village Idiot

WhiteTigerClaws

and IluVSeSsHyx4eVa

Ya'll rock! On to the next, and maybe one of the last few chapters...I might combine two chapters and make this long, so hope I will if you want to know what's going to happen. If not...then...HI! I LIKE MIROKU AND KENSHIN AND YUSUKE! Sorry, random.

They sat down, and Nala (that's me!) took a sip of her peppermint tasting hot chocolate.

"Yum!"

"So BB! Ever hear of a shipper?" asked Holly. Nala spit out her drink.

"Dude! Say it don't spray it!" laughed a boy from across the room. Nala growled. "YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET BEAT UP NEXT YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL CHARLES REESES PIECES!" (Ha, thats my name for evil Charles.) A cute boy heard her, and punched Charles in his face.

"See," whispered Nala to Sam, "Told you he liked me."

"Anyway..." said Holly.

"No! what is it?"

"It's..." "NO SHUT UP!"

"Hey, why did Nala tell you to shut up? Is shipper something really really juicy? Tell me! TELL ME!" whined Beast boy. Holly started to answer, but Nala tackled her.

"Basically," said the traitor Sam (lol, jk Sammie! LYLAS!) "A shipper is a person that supports a couple in the titans."

"NOOOOOO! YOU TOLD! Now I'm meltinnnnggggg!...Oh wait wrong show!" Nala laughed insanely, and everyone took one step back.

"So...a couple...like Speedy and Bumble bee?"

"Maybe there are people who like that couple...but there are stronger and more organized ones."

"For example...?"

"Well...Cyborg comes first. He goes with...Jinx, Bee, Robin -ew though it is amusing-, Kitten, Terra...Aqualad!" piped Holly.

"He gets paired with all those girls. And uh...guys?"

"Yeah...along with Blackfire...and a LOT of made up characters." added Sam.

"Then Robin..." Nala added. 'Evil beast...he yelled at BB and Raven before...grrr...'

"He gets some stronger shippers." said Sam. "Like mostly Starfire."

"Duh." Nala droned.

"Duh." repeated Holly.

"Duh." echoed Sam.

"BIG FAT DUH!" yelled BB. He sweat-dropped. "Heh heh."

"Anyway, he also gets Kitten, Blackfire, Cyborg he he, Raven..." Said Holly.

"What-WHAT! THAT POMPOUS LITTLE HAIR OBSESSED FREAK GETS RAVEN?"

"Yeah, all of us here hate Robin Raven fics." (No offense to any one who does.) said Nala, thinking back to when she first joined fanfiction...and read those fics with Robin and Raven... The evil un-knowledgeable days of darkness. 

"Uh...Holly? Sam? Why is Nala growling?"

"Never mind that. Anyway, Nala did not want us to say, but she was not going to tell you because..." Nala pounced on Sam.

"Why?"

"Because she's a BBRAE shipper." squeaked Holly.

"A-A-A…A what?"

"Actually we all are!" she added.

"What?"

Holly sighed. (You see its not just rumors….He's really actually not smart at all! His brain does not change sizes when he turns to a T-rex….it does not need to! Sorry, mean I know….he's so cute when he's not smart….all the time….)

"WE….WANT….YOU AND RAE….TO GET….TOGETHER." She explained slowly.

"Why?" asked BB.

Nala's head turned like an exorcist reject. "Why…." she whispered menacingly.

OK! He has incurred the wrath of NALA! What do you think will happen to him? Review, and you'll find out! 


	6. The last chat

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters...sorry.

This story is dedicated to my all my BOFs, but in particular Matt, who needs someone to be his friend. I am so sorry you are not feeling great, those girls deserve to burn. Anyway, on to the chapter.

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Beastboy looked around nervously. Nala was shaking wrathfully, and sparks were flying out of her hands. A boy looking around the girl's age popped up with a steaming drink.

"So," he asked. "What'd I miss?"

Holly turned to the Spanish boy sitting next to her, and looked into his brown eyes. "Well Matt, BB now knows what a shipper is." Matt snorted. "And asked why people are RaeBB shippers...? Heh...heh?"

Matt glared. He stood up and standing juxtapose to Nala, and glared again at him.

"You ask why?" asked Nala softly.

"Um...maybe?" squeaked BB.

"Because...YOU BELONG TOGETHER! Remember when you became the Beast, and you, subliminal and all, saved Raven, even though you knew you were suspected by Robin? Or when you first fought the Hive, and you got your leg hurt? She helped you walk, then healed your leg! YOU KNOW THAT USES UP HER LIFE ENERGY! THEN WHEN SHE WAS TALKING TO THAT IDIOT DUDE...SPIKE? You got SOOOOO jealous!"

"Just like when Malchior of Null...that insufferable creep was 'with' Raven!" added Matt.

"THEN! Then she hugged you! That is such a huge deal for Raven, you know that!" said Nala

"And after the whole Beast thing, you had a moment" added Matt again.

"And remember you won her a prize at the fair?"

"You mean the chicken? I thought she got rid of it!"

"No, she kept it and named it BB Chick." whispered Sam, still afraid of her slightly psychotic friends.

"She kept it?"

"Not to mention that you always try to get her to laugh!" piped Holly, finally -coughcough- getting sucked into explaining all this to Beastboy.

"She kept the prize I won?"

"And she looked out for you when the Hive kicked you out of the tower and Cy was 'cranky'...-snort-" said Nala.

"She KEPT it?" Beastboy looked dazed.

"And opposites attract you know!" admonished Matt.

"Wow...she kept the chicken. Maybe...do you guys think Raven might like me?"

Nala sweat-dropped, and everyone else anime-fainted. "Why do we even bother?"

THAT NIGHT:

Raven was reading on the couch next to Robin and Cyborg, who were playing video games. Beastboy was behind Raven, waiting to play winner. For the first few minutes, he was really into the game, shooting out tips and cries. Then he became distracted. He counted how many ceiling tiles there were in the Living room. Then, he started humming. Then, he started tapping his fingers. Since he was right in front of Raven, he started touching that tickle spot of hers...the one she told him about...though she did not know she told him...anyway,

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! BEAST HA BOY! HAHA STOP HAHA IT!" The TV. fizzed, then sizzled out. She angrily stood up, eyes blazing. With three quick strides, she walked over and slapped him across the face. She then took one look at his bruised hurt face, and burst into tears. She ran down to her room, things breaking all the way down, leaving Beastboy to bemusedly rub his cheek. The other boys looked at Beastboy and opened their mouths.

"Beastboy, you probably should-"

"I'm going to go apologize."

"Wh-H-Hat?"

"Apologize. I made her cry...got to go say sorry."

"Thats awfully mature B..."

They looked at each other, then stood as well.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Beastboy?"

Beastboy snorted, then left.

Beastboy walked slowly up to Raven's room. He started to knock on the door, then paused. He decided to see what Raven was doing first. He morphed, and a cockroach crawled under the door, saw her online, then crawled back out, and changed back. It was time for one last anonymous chat.

IambOLDbOY has logged on

IambOLDbOY: Hey there.

BBsevol: Hey…

IambOLDbOY: Hey….you ok?

Bbsevol: Um…well….I want you to know my real name. Its-

IambOLDbOY: Raven, of the fabulous Teen Titans. I know.

Bbsevol: You knew? -faints- Lol….

IambOLDbOY: so….what's up?

Bbsevol: I have a problem.

IambOLDbOY: What is it?

Bbsevol :Look at my screen name.

IambOLDbOY: Well….it sort of…kind of looks like…BB is evil….I am assuming BB is Beastboy?

Bbsevol: Yes…but turn the whole name around.

IambOLDbOY: Loves….BB….OMFG YOU LIKE M- I mean…BEASTBOY?

Bbsevol: Yes…how stupid of me right? Well…he accidentally got me mad, and I blew up at him, and slapped him across the cheek.

IambOLDbOY: Really?

Bbsevol: Yeah…and now…I'm afraid.

IambOLDbOY: I'm sure he won't physically hurt you. 

Bbsevol: But…I'm afraid he won't like me at all now.

IambOLDbOY: Are you completely serious?

Bbsevol: Yes I am.

IambOLDbOY: Well Rae….I'm sure he will forgive you.

Bbsevol: Why did you call me that? And how can you be sure?

IambOLDbOY: Take all the letters that are not bold out of my name.

Bbsevol: I….am….BB? L

IambOLDbOY: Yup…thaaat's me! Lol. Meet me in the kitchen in three minutes.

IambOLDbOY is no longer signed on. 


	7. The End! FINALLY!

Disclaimer: Don't own it. I could lie and say I did, but then evil little -copies BB- disgruntled radioactive clones will come and destroy my laptop! I can not let that happen! 

How long has it been since I wrote something like that?

A/N: Ok people….I'm back! I am going to try to update everything today, but since, as you probably know, I am a slow typer, so they might be short. Wow, I have not done this it seems, in forever. GUESS WHAT? THEY FINALLY KISS IN THIS CHAPTER! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!

So, school's going okay. Midterms are this week, and so I am a little meditative. Dance competitions are in March, so I had dance yesterday for four hours so I'm sore. I am reading, typing and listening to the cd, 'Be as you are'. It's really nice and slow. Here's your chapter, that I know you have long awaited. Yeah right. I'm not that good.

By the way, thanks for all your reviews. I feel loved. Here you go!

* * *

Raven stared at the blank computer screen.

'No way. Bold boy… is Beastboy? And… I just told him…. I like him…. And he's waiting for me..?'

"OH MY GOD!" she leaped up. "He's waiting for me!" She ran out of her room, leaving the chair swiveling behind her.

* * *

DOWNSTAIRS:

Robin and Cyborg crept over to the counter and peered around it.

"Finally," whispered Robin. "Now we'll know what all this is about."

This is what they heard.

"Hey! BB's evil!"

"Why did he call himself evil Cyborg?" whispered Robin.

"Hello…Bold boy."

"Bold? Him! Yeah right." laughed Cyborg quietly.

"So I know you want to ask Rae."

"Ok, we'll know now."

"My name?" asked Raven.

"Doesn't she know her own name?"

"Knew it from when we first talked."

"Duh, they were introduced." Said Robin.

"My screen name?"

"She has a screen name?" asked Cyborg.

"Peeked."

"When? Where?" asked Raven.

"At the café."

"You little bug."

"Thank you. I feel loved." smiled Beastboy.

"Of course…" Raven trailed off, slightly red.

"What the heck?" whispered Robin.

"Did someone tell you to tell me?"

"Yeah…your friends…."

"Rae has friends outside us?"

"What else did they…"

"Shipper."

"No…."

"What?" asked poor Cyborg, really REALLY confused.

"And told me what Nala is."

"I'll kill her."

"Oh no. Should we run?" asked Robin.

"Nah… at least not yet," whispered back Cyborg.

"Anyway…" Raven looked at her toes, "about what I said…"

"Careful, Nala might have a stroke. Anyway it's…" For some reason he now looked red. "Its defiantly… mutual…."

"Nala's gonna have kittens when we… She won't believe it."

"Well… we can't have that!"

"Right…. Whatever. You can get them."

Beastboy grinned, and peered around the counter. "You can come out now."

As they crawled out, Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes. "I can't believe Nala is making me have observers. LAME!"

Cyborg was not tired of this. "Ok, what's going here? What are you going to do?"

"Yeah," added Robin, "And will it involve murder and or….uhhhh…" He stopped as he noticed the two making out. Cyborg was glad that he brought his camera and fumbling, took a picture. Robin was just horrified.

* * *

LATER:

"Hey girls! Rae's here, so is BB!" Matt nodded towards the titans coming towards them, leading Robin and Cyborg.

They all sat down in a booth.

"Nala…we have great news for you!"

"WHAT? WHATWHATWHATWHAT?"

"God girl, either lay off the caffeine or get a boyfriend. Anyway…Cy, give her the picture."

"PLUG YOUR EARS!" yelled Beastboy. Everyone except Robin and Cyborg did.

"Why are you…"

_**"OH MY GOOOODDDD!"**_

Everyone unplugged their ears and helped up Cyborg and Robin.

"That's why."

Epilogue:

Holly, Sammie, Nala, and Matt were visiting the tower. Sammie and Holly were beating Cyborg's butt at DDR, while Nala counted crunches and absently did splits waiting for her turn. Star and Robin were talking with her. And Raven and BB were asleep on the couch.

"So Robin," grinned Nala evilly. "Did you know that Holly and Sam are both avid shippers of…"

"NOOOOOO!" The girls tackled Nala, but it was too late. Star turned to Robin.

"Friend Robin.. What is a Starob shipper?"

* * *

OH MY GOD, I'm DONE! Thanks to all my reviewers. Email me and we'll talk! 


End file.
